Meant to Be
by SSJ5Gogetenks
Summary: After Muramasa's defeat, Haineko and Tobiume enjoy the newfound peace. But does the peace give chances for new realizations as well? Haineko x Tobiume one-shot yuri LEMON


Haineko x Tobiume

Rating: M

**Author's notes:** This is my first fanfic. Not expecting it to be amazing, but I noticed there was no Haineko x Tobiume out there, which I think is a shame. I attempted to create a story to fill that void. Hopefully it's at least decent. Shout-out to CrazyNinjaPenguin, that guy is the master of Bleach yuri w/ lemons. Go read his fics. Read and review, I'll gladly accept all constructive criticism.

* * *

><p>The sun was brightly shining, illuminating the majority of the Sereitei. A cool breeze swept through the air, creating the perfect environment for this time of peace. Muramasa had been defeated, and all Zanpakuto had been freed from his control.<p>

Two of those Zanpakuto, Haineko and Tobiume, were out on a grassy hill, enjoying the sunshine. It was unlike Haineko to just sit down and relax outside. Usually, the cat girl spent her time buying clothes or drinking sake, much like her master, Rangiku Matsumoto. Tobiume enjoyed this kind of thing, though. Enjoying peace and quiet was a trait she shared with her master, Momo Hinamori, the lieutenant of Squad 5.

Tobiume and Haineko had an odd relationship, as noted by those who had seen them interact. They would often argue with each other and seem to despise each other, but they always hung out together and apparently enjoyed each other's company.

The two had been lying down for quite some time now. Tobiume was content to stay there for another hour or two, but even though Haineko had truthfully enjoyed this, she realized that it was starting to become late in the afternoon, and there were things she wanted to do before the sun went down. The cat girl stood up and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" the soft voice of Tobiume called out to her.

"I think I'll go out and find a cute boy. To be honest, I've been slacking in my efforts to get one. But with my good looks, once I put my mind to it, it'll be easy. But of course, you wouldn't know anything about good looks, would you?" Haineko teased. In truth, she wasn't going out to find a man. She wasn't interested in dating any men at all at the moment. She found other Zanpakuto like Hyorinmaru attractive, but she wasn't looking for a committed relationship. All she liked doing at the moment was stirring Tobiume up. It was cute.

Tobiume frowned and gave a little sigh before replying. "Haineko, I've told you before that although you indeed look good, you're far from the only one with your body type in the Sereitei. Men are going to be more attracted to the women who are different. Special. Like myself."

Haineko gave a short laugh. She and Tobiume often argued this sort of thing. Haineko's arguments usually had more ground to stand on, but she admired Tobiume's efforts. "You're special, alright. Your chest is_ especially_ flat. And you're so right, guys _love_ that!"

Tobiume stood up suddenly, a blush on her face as she stammered out a response. "Th-they do! I bet I could find a guy just like that!" Although Haineko didn't know it, Tobiume wasn't interested in finding a man. But she was determined not to let Haineko win their argument.

"Yeah, right! You with a man? That's about as likely as Captain Zaraki deciding he doesn't like fighting anymore." Haineko said with a sly grin.

"Just because you've got a nice body doesn't mean that you can put me down like this! That's the big leg up I have over you! You may be incredibly attractive, but your personality is a huge turn-off!" Tobiume snapped in response, getting in the face of Haineko, who just continued smiling in return.

"You're right about me being incredibly attractive, but I'm a bad girl, and contrary to what you said, that's a huge _turn-on_." Haineko said as if she was talking to a child. Tobiume failed to articulate any kind of coherent reply.

"Haineko, that's- Why...why you..." Haineko grinned again and leaned down ever closer to Tobiume.

"Admit it. You know that any man would prefer me over you. Admit that I'm the most..." Haineko started seductively, leaning closer with each word. "Good looking. Beautiful. Sexy..." Their noses were touching now, and Tobiume seemed entranced by Haineko's words. "Talented. Gorgeous..." her words trailed off as her lips collided with Tobiume's. The built-up tension between the two faded away as both Zanpakuto women leaned into the kiss, bringing each other down to the grass.

The two broke the kiss and took deep breaths. They stared at each other, not sure of what had just happened, but then Tobiume rolled on top of Haineko and resumed the kiss, more passionate than the last. Haineko's tongue slid across Tobiume's lips, begging for entrance, Tobiume parted her lips and met Haineko's tongue with her own. The two had always been fiercely competitive towards one another, and the same was true even now. Their tongues were engaged in fierce competition, battling for dominance, but neither was able to gain an advantage.

Haineko rolled Tobiume over onto her back and broke the kiss, eliciting a small whine from Tobiume. Haineko gazed at the girl below her. Haineko had always acknowledged that Tobiume was cute, but at that moment Haineko thought she was even more than that. Tobiume looked like the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and she desperately wanted to escalate this adventure with her.

Haineko had always teased Tobiume for her small breasts, and having groped the small girl's chest before, knew that they were quite small, but Haineko wanted to see them for herself. She looked at Tobiume, as if asking for her permission to continue. The look in Tobiume's eyes was a silent plea for the cat girl's touch. Haineko couldn't be more eager to comply with her request.

Haineko hurriedly began to undress Tobiume, removing the girl's white robe, exposing her small, perky breasts, her pink nipples standing on end in the cool breeze. Haineko removed the last of Tobiume's clothing, the silk white panties, which were now soaking wet, and casually tossed them aside. She looked at the girl under her with lust-filled eyes, and went to work.

Haineko leaned down over one of Tobiume's erect nipples, prodding it with her tongue, before wrapping her lips around it, sucking it into her mouth. Tobiume moaned in bliss at this treatment, her hands going to the back of Haineko's head, imploring the cat girl to continue. Haineko switched the other breast and gave it the same treatment, spurred on by the cute moans from Tobiume.

She left Tobiume's breasts and glided down to between Tobiume's thighs. Tobiume's legs were spread and her sex was there for all to see. Fluid was spilling out of it, glistening in the sunlight. Haineko prepared to go in.

"Wait." Tobiume said. "Something's wrong." Haineko looked up at her, concern in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Tobiume merely grinned and sat up.

"The problem is...you're still wearing too much."

Haineko froze, highly turned on by Tobiume's sudden assertiveness. The normally shy girl's hands found Haineko, her small hands hastily removing the pink clothes that kept her from what she desired. Very quickly, Haineko was in the same state of dress as Tobiume, completely unclothed. Tobiume's eyes fell on Haineko's large breasts with admiration, before she wrapped her lips around one of Haineko's stiff nipples, repeating the same motions Haineko had done to her earlier. Meanwhile, Tobiume's hand pinched at the other nipple, making the cat girl under her purr and moan softly.

Tobiume was in a state of complete lust at this point, she didn't want to waste any more time. She moved between Haineko's spread legs, and thrust her tongue deep into her sexual core. Haineko let out a high pitched squeal as she felt Tobiume's tongue licking inside her. Tobiume was relentless with the movements of her tongue, the sensations threatening to drive the cat girl mad. She let out more moans, letting Tobiume know how much she appreciated what she was doing.

"Ah, Tobiume! More, please..." she panted, feeling herself drawing closer and closer to climax. Suddenly, it happened, ecstasy completely overtook her and she let out her largest moan yet as a massive orgasm overtook her body. Panting lightly, Haineko looked down and saw that Tobiume's lips were coated with her fluids. It was an odd scene, to think that the girl she spent so much time arguing with and being mad at had now made her feel the greatest thing she had ever experienced. However, this was still Tobiume, the same girl who she loved to tease. Now wasn't the most appropriate situation, but seeing as she had just been satisfied, she decided to poke a bit of fun.

"That was...really good. Fantastic, actually. Of course, I guess it's no surprise. I guess you had to be good at _something_. But so much for you being-" She was cut off when Tobiume pressed her lips against hers, making Haineko taste her own fluids. Tobiume broke the kiss and leaned in Haineko's ear.

"Just shut up and fuck me." Tobiume breathed. Tobiume was more turned on than ever, the cat girl's normally annoying banter doubly so. Haineko felt a new rush of lust as the soft speaking Tobiume spoke in such a manner. She wasn't going to argue. She pushed Tobiume down on the grass, forcefully spread her legs and plunged her tongue into Tobiume's wetness. Tobiume screamed and writhing in pleasure, attempting to kick her legs that were held firmly in place by Haineko.

Just yesterday, if someone had told Haineko that today she would be having sex with Tobiume, and loving it, she would have laughed at them. But as she laid there, her tongue and lips coated in Tobiume's fluids, orally pleasuring her, she couldn't help but love every part of this. Tobiume's oral pleasure had been amazing, and Haineko hoped that she could return every bit of it to Tobiume.

Tobiume's moans were getting higher and higher, more delicious fluid gushing into Haineko's mouth as she attacked the small girl's clitoris with her tongue. Suddenly, Tobiume's moans reached a peak volume, and she exploded into Haineko's mouth. Haineko eagerly swallowed down her fluids.

Haineko licked the remaining fluids from her lips and laid down beside Tobiume, the two girls looking into each other's eyes. Tobiume caught her breath and then decided to break the silence. "I...Haineko, I know that I don't exactly have the ideal body but...I...I really love you. I know it's silly for me to even think of you feeling the same way." Tobiume said in a vulnerable voice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Haineko interrupted, wondering in her head how Tobiume could even doubt Haineko's feelings. "Tobiume...we...what we just shared was special. And..." Haineko had never been particularly good at speaking sentimentally. She struggled for words, before settling on the simplest ones that explained everything perfectly.

"I love you too." At this, a large, genuine smile came across Tobiume's face. Haineko felt her own surge of happiness as she watched the girl she loved smile at her like that. She leaned in, caressing Tobiume's cheek, before their lips met once again. These two Zanpakuto loved each other. It didn't matter that they were spirits that weren't supposed to be materialized, it didn't matter that they were both girls, it didn't even matter what Rangiku or Momo thought about this. Nothing was going to stop what the two of them had. Nothing would stop them from loving each other. It felt like everything with Muramasa, their materialization, it was all just leading to this. It was meant to be.


End file.
